1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contact member and a method for manufacturing a sensor.
2. Background Information
Contact members have been known, which are electrically connected, in a sensor such as a gas sensor, to electrodes on surfaces of a planar sensor element. For example, Japanese Patent No. 5113941 describes a long narrow contact member (contact fitting) made by bending a metal piece. The contact member has a supporting portion and a conducting portion protruding toward a sensor element. When the contact member is pressed toward the sensor element, the supporting portion contacts a surface of the sensor element and the conducting portion contacts an electrode. The conducting portion maintains an electrical connection between the sensor element and the contact member, and at the same time, the contact of the supporting portion with the sensor element prevents the sensor element from being broken by pressure from the conducting portion.